


The Nights

by RomaLara03



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaLara03/pseuds/RomaLara03
Summary: Ema Uchiha is the elder sister of Itachi and Sasuke. Unlike her younger brothers, she's not a ninja, not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. She doesn't have enough chakra. She gave up her dream of being a ninja when she was four years old in exchange of her little brother's life. Why? you may ask, well, let's find out. This is a story about love between siblings, and the hard life that is to not be a ninja in a shinobi world where power is everything that is important.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 18





	1. The Room Where it Happened

Today was the day, Ema was going to have a little brother and she couldn’t be more excited. She spent the last couple of months listening to her mother telling her all the thing she needed to know about the arrival of this new baby.

The little 4 years old was running through the hospital hallway, her parents wouldn't let her come inside to see but she couldn’t hold her excitement any longer. When her mother told Ema that she was going to be a big sister she was as happy as any 4 year old could be, she could teach him anything she knew, she was going to help him with homework, she was going to teach him how to be cool like her. She couldn’t ask for more.

“I’m going to have a little brother” Ema told the nurse that was passing by “his name is Itachi” she continued not minding if the nurse was paying attention “He’s going to come out of mommy’s belly”.

Another nurse passed by and Ema had the need to tell the poor nurse how happy she was. Doctors a nurses kept passing by and Ema started to get worry because it was taking too long. ‘Don’t worry Ema, remember what mom said, that childbirth sometimes takes a lot of time and effort’ she tried to reassured herself so she didn’t lose her mind.

Minutes passed and still there was not a hint that she could see little Itachi anytime soon. Minutes turned into hours and she was still outside the door without a clue. She took out her coloring book that her dad packed for her, she needed to distract herself or else she will become mad.

Hours passed and she was laying on the floor of the hospital hallway with her coloring book and her crayons scattered around the floor. If her dad saw her like this, he would reprimand her for all the mess she got there. ‘But he’s not here’ she thought. When she got bored,she walked towards the door where her parents were, and tried to open it but it was locked. She could hear her mother screaming out in pain but she was calm, her father warned her that childbirth was painful.

“move away child” she heard a doctor behind her.

He opened the door and she got a sneak peek of what was going on inside. She could see her father with a worried frown on his face talking angrily to a nurse, there was blood everywhere and the doctor that just arrived checked Mikoto’s pulse.

“she’s weak” the doctor declared “We need to move her to de ICU”.

That’s where everything went down.

Ema couldn’t move she thought today was a happy day, she was going to have a brother, she couldn’t see how all of this was going to bring her brother, what was all that blood? Were they hurting her mother? Why is her dad so worried? 

The doctors were going out of the room like it was a parade, she didn’t understand a lot of things but she knew this wasn’t normal. Her father came out of the room and saw her daughter’s scared face.

“everything is going to be ok” he assured her “Itachi is going to be ok”

“what about mom?” she asked “What’s going on?

“Your brother…” he started but he didn’t know how to explain “He’s having a little trouble coming out”

“Why?” she asked

“Unless we do something quick he’s going to die when he’s born” a doctor behind her father said “He doesn’t have any chakra and he’s very weak, we believe he’s not going to make it, that’s why we need to get him out so it doesn’t cause any harm to your mother”

Ema stood there in shock. 

“What?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“How can you say something like that to a child?” Fugaku Uchiha turned angrily to face the doctor “She’s only four”

“Life is hard” the doctor said “besides she’s an Uchiha, last I checked, Uchihas didn’t have feelings, right?”

Ema saw how her father’s eyes turned red. In all this time she hadn’t see her dad so angry at something, the doctor was right, normally Uchihas didn’t show their feelings but that didn’t mean they didn’t have any.

“get out” Fugaku said while pointing the way out. 

“No can’t do” the doctor said “I work here”

“I don’t care, get out” he said “as head of the police I’m going to report you to your superiors”

“Uuh I’m so scared” the doctor said sarcastically 

Fugaku punched the doctor straight to the face and Ema heard a crack indicating that his nose was broken.

Ema ran away from the scene, she didn’t like violence, she was scared for her brother and mother, she ran through hallways but she couldn’t find the ICU. She needed to see little Itachi, he wasn’t going to die, he couldn’t. She was going to be his big sister and protect him against any harm.

“Ema!” she heard some calling her, she turned around and saw his dad.

She ran and hug his father’s legs.

“I don’t want little Itachi to die” she cried.

“he’s not going to die” Fugaku said but he wasn’t so sure about that, everything was happening so fast and for once in his life, he couldn’t do anything. “let’s go” he said while carrying little Ema in his arms.

They walked through the hospital until they were met by a door with the letters ICU on the middle. Fugaku turned right and left to see if anyone was looking and he pushed the heavy door.  
When they reach were Mikoto was laying she was connected to different machines and there was a nurse checking her vitals. They were staring at the scene from outside the room looking through the big window how everything has calmed down. Mikoto was stable, now the only concern was little Itachi.

A nurse came out of the room and look at Fugaku and Ema.

“She’s stable now, but we don’t have a lot of time” she started to explain “the baby needs to come out now, but I’m afraid that he’s not going to make it, he’s weak”

“Is there anything that you can do?” Fugaku asked “Anything?”

“There is one way but we need an expert on sealings” she explained “I recommend you to call Minato Namikaze”

Fugaku didn’t want to be in debt with the Yellow Flash but there wasn’t any other way, he needed him here and he needed him now. He put her daughter down and promised her that he was going to come back soon.

She looked up at the nurse and they stood there in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes. The little girl’s head was full with information she didn’t understand.

“Is everything going to be ok?” Ema asked “What is this Minito guy going to do?”

“Minato, and I need him to do a shared chakra seal” she explained.

“What is that?”

“Well, you see, your brother is really weak right now, but if we transfer chakra into his body, he can be strong enough to come out alright”

“But what will happened after that?” Ema asked, curious “He’s going to grow up strong like me?”

The nurse looked at the girl, she didn’t want to tell her the whole truth but she didn’t have the guts to lie to her.

“He’s going to need for someone to share chakra with him so he can grow up strong, with this seal that Minato is going to perform, little Itachi is going to be connected with another person and when he’s feeling weak, he just needs to grab some chakra from the person he’s connected”

“I think I understand” Ema said “So, who is he going to be connected to?”

“It needs to be someone that has compatible blood with him” Someone behind her answer.

She looked and it was a tall blonde man with blue eyes. Her father was besides him, ‘so this is the Manuto guy’ Ema thought. The two men walked inside the room to see Mikoto.

“You can come inside too” The nice nurse said to little Ema.

“Ema I need to ask you something important” Minato said bending down to her eye level “You are the most compatible to have this chakra connection with little Itachi”

“ok” Ema said 

“This means that you’re going to lose chakra if Itachi needs it, and that means that your chakra levels are going to drop exponentially”

“ok” Ema said again

“This is your decision” Minato said “your father told me your dream was to become a strong ninja right?”

“Yes” Ema answered but she didn’t know how this was related with her little brother’s situation.

“Well, with half of your chakra being with Itachi, you’re not going to be able to be a ninja for a long time”

“What do you mean sir?” Ema was confused.

“While Itachi is growing up, he’s going to need more chakra out of you and probably you’re going to feel exhausted most of the time, not being able to perform any ninja stuff” Minato tried to explain using words a four-year-old could understand.

“I understand Manuto sir” Ema said “but when he grows up, can I be a ninja?”

“I suppose” Minato said.

“That’s fine by me” Ema said smiling “now can you please save my little brother?”

Minato stood up and started to do hand signs that Ema didn’t know. And that’s how her life as an older sister started.


	2. The Attack

Itachi was four years old when he decided that he wanted to be a ninja. Ema as her overprotective sister, knew that it was her fault for giving him more chakra than what she was supposed to give him so that he could play and practice, without him falling behind.

Ema was eight at the time and she was so happy that her little brother was growing up to be a strong kid, but she could tell that something was missing on Itachi’s life. He was constantly thinking and he didn’t smile often. Their connection was as strong as ever but there is one thing Minato forgot to tell little Ema at the time.

It all started with a few scratches that suddenly appeared in Ema’s body. At first, she thought she was being clumsy but it all made sense when one day she felt a strong migraine only for Itachi to arrive home with a bruise on his head that he got from his shuriken’s practice. 

A week after that she sprained her ankle by accident and Itachi started to limp while walking with a frown of pain in his features. That’s where Fugaku started to notice this weird connection and made Ema promised that she would take care of herself so that Itachi can play and practice happily without inconvenience.

Ema told her father that it wasn’t her fault but she promised to take extra care on her daily basis anyway but deep inside she knew that her father view Itachi as a prodigy and a genius and that somehow, he could be the savior of the Uchiha clan. 

She was tempted to take out some of Itachi’s chakra but looking at her brother, she didn’t have the heart to do it. He was her little ray of sunshine and she was going to do everything in her power to protect him, even if that costs more of her chakra.

“Ema, are you happy with your life?” Itachi asked suddenly when they were alone looking at the stars on the roof of their house.

“Of course, why do you ask?” she answered.

“Well, sometimes I think that you can’t do anything” he started to explain “Dad is always telling you to not do anything fun and you always make sure that I have enough chakra”

“I like taking care of you” she simply answered “besides, I have you and that’s all that matters to me” she said while hugging her little brother.

“Sometimes you give me more chakra” he says suddenly “I can feel it”

“Yeah? What about it?” she asks breaking up the hug.

“Don’t you want to be a ninja?” he asks “It’s your chakra after all, you can just take it”

“And destroy your hopes and dreams?” she laughs “not a chance, you want to be a ninja? I’ll make sure you’ll be the most powerful ninja ever”

“I don’t want to be the most powerful, I just want to become one so people can stop suffering” he answers and this is something that Ema didn’t expected.

“Why?” she asks after a couple of minutes of silence.

“People die with the war, families suffer” he answers simply “I don’t like it”

“Oh” she didn’t know what else to say, and it’s just that she didn’t expect those words coming out of her little brother. When she was four, she could only think about playing with her dolls and coloring with crayons.

“But I don’t like you to give up your dream because I want to be a ninja” he adds “I have more than enough chakra for my age and I know I don’t need that much”

“Don’t stressed about it” Ema said looking up at the stars “you become whatever you want to become and I’ll live my dream through you”

“Are you ok with that?” he asks her looking at her big sister like she’s the coolest person there is.

“Of course, now let’s go back inside, it’s getting chilly”

After that conversation, Itachi started to train every day. He would leave the house early morning and he would return until late at night. Their father was working and fighting in the war so he couldn’t see the advances of his training but he had his personal cheerleader. His big sister that always made sure to cheer him up.

A couple of months later they found out her mother was pregnant. Itachi was amazed of the new life that was growing inside his mother’s belly but Ema was terrified. She didn’t want what happened last time to repeat itself. But if this new baby needed chakra like Itachi did, she wouldn’t hesitate to give it all for this new life that was going to arrive soon.

Fortunately, Sasuke’s birth was as smooth as a birth could be, he was like a miracle, as some nurses said. Mikoto wasn’t going to be able to get pregnant after Itachi but here she is with Sasuke sleeping peacefully in her arms.

“He looks just like Itachi” Ema said happily. While she had dark brown hair and more toned skin like Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi had black hair and dark eyes just like her mother. 

And in that hospital room Itachi and Ema made a promise. To protect Sasuke of any terrors that he may face while growing up. He has innocence he doesn’t know the horrors of a war and they are going to keep it that way.

A new sense of hope and happiness arrived to the main Uchiha household. After all this time, Fugaku was smiling, Mikoto was in peace and Itachi and Ema couldn’t be happier to have their new little brother at home.

But all of that changed when the Kyubi attacked the village. 

Itachi and Sasuke were alone in their house looking at the stars, a habit that the Uchiha’s siblings had since they were little. Ema was shopping some ramen to eat later at night so she was nowhere near her siblings when the chaos erupted.

She was peacefully pacing around outside the ramen shop when suddenly a loud noise startle her, she looked at the direction of the noise but she was almost hit by a lamp post that fell off hitting the ramen shop. She saw people screaming and running in every direction and tried to make sense out of the situation but everything was happening so fast.

She heard a kid crying for his mother that was stuck under some debris and she went to help him out.

“Ok, I need you to tell me if you can move any part of your body under the debris” she said calmly to the woman.

“I can only move my left leg” she answered, wondering how is this nine-year- old going to help her.

Ema found a piece of wood that could work as a lever ‘sorry Itachi’ she thought while sucking out some of his brother’s chakra so she could help this poor woman. She used all of her strength and she helped the woman to stand on her good leg.

“Thank you so much dear” the woman said.

“No need” Ema answered running to the direction where her house was so she could help her brothers.

She couldn’t find the way home out of all this chaos and she started to get desperate. She saw the people evacuating and found her dad helping them but when Fugaku saw her, he wasn’t happy. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked “where are your brothers?”

“I’m looking for them” she said “I was helping a lady that was trapped and…” 

“You used Itachi’s chakra?!” he interrupted 

“Just a little bit” she admitted “I just need to find…”

“We’re going to have a serious conversation after this” he said with a stern frown “go find your brothers, the house is in that direction” he pointed.

She ran as fast as her legs could and after a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity, he found Itachi carrying little Sasuke with a girl beside him.

“Ema!” Itachi yelled running towards her “What’s going on?”

“Are you ok?” she took a quick glance at her brother and then she took his hand pulling him out of the chaos of the main street.

“Yes, I found Izumi crying and brought her here with us” he says with his hand still on Ema’s.

“You didn’t feel anything weird?” Ema asked dodging so she wasn’t hit by a stop sign that was flying around.

“What do you mean?” he asked covering Sasuke with his free arm.

She turned to see Izumi and she was scared as hell and wasn’t paying attention to the conversation that was going on while they were running.

“I stole some of your chakra” She admitted

“oh” Itachi stopped on his tracks “I didn’t feel anything, besides is yours, you shouldn’t worry”

Ema was sure he was lying but she didn’t press it. They started walking more calmly because they were out of reach of the chaos and they found their father looking at their direction.

“I knew you were going to be fine” he told Itachi “now go to the shelter”

“where is mom?” Ema asked Fugaku.

“She should be on the shelter” He said but wasn’t convinced. “Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine”

She walked towards the shelter and once inside it she found her mom. Once Mikoto spotted her kids, she stood up and hug them while tears were running down her face.

“Thank God you’re ok” she whisper still hugging them.

“You’re crushing Sasuke mom” Itachi said smiling.

Mikoto laughed and carry little Sasuke in her arms. They sat on the floor hearing everything that was going on outside of the shelter. Ema moved towards the entrance of the shelter to get a better look of what was going on outside but she shouldn’t have done that because the entrance of the shelter gave up and fall almost crushing Ema.

It happened so fast she didn’t even notice, one second she was looking outside and the next she was almost flying in the arms of a strange person.

She landed on a rooftop and she took a glance at the mysterious person that saved her.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

He was a tall shinobi with a mask on his face, he had long spiked silver hair but she wasn’t that old. Maybe 4 or 5 years older than her.

“Yeah” she afforded to say quietly. 

“You’re lucky I reached you in time” he said “what were you thinking being at the entrance of the shelter unprotected? You could’ve been killed”

She didn’t know why this boy was scolding her, he wasn’t even that old. She stopped listening to what he was saying because she was getting annoyed, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Sure she could’ve died, but that wasn’t the point at the moment.

“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” he asked suddenly.

“Umm” she started answering

“You know what? I don’t care” he said suddenly with a sarcastic laugh “That’s right, I don’t care. I shouldn’t care” he tried to convince himself but he couldn’t, he always cared for the greater good of the village. In fact, his world was crashing down again because he didn’t know what was going on, the last person he treasured dearly was in danger and he couldn’t do anything to help him. 

Ema didn’t know what was going on inside his head but by the way he was staring at noting in particular and the tears that were trying to fall off, she knew that he was having a lot of things in his mind.

She didn’t know if she was supposed to console him or run away, so she just stood there uncomfortably. She took his hand and tried to draw patterns with her finger on the palm, 'this is something that calms Itachi maybe it would help him' .

The mysterious boy stared at her and took away his hand as an instinct. ‘She was trying to make fun of me’ he thought ‘she saw me in my lowest emotional state, that’s why emotions are a nuisance’.

He took one more glance at the mysterious Uchiha girl and before she could say anything he was gone. She didn’t know what just happened, he was a strange boy she shouldn’t be bothered by it.

But that’s the thing. They didn’t know at the moment but a few years later, they were going to be inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know a changed a couple of details, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> See you next chapter :)


	3. Mystery Behind the Connection Part 1

Itachi was acting weird. He was acting like an overprotective brother towards Ema and it was pissing Ema off, she was supposed to be the older sibling. Itachi had just joined the ANBU a couple of months ago, and everyone in Konoha thought of him as a prodigy, but the secret behind all that talent resides in Ema.

“I just don’t get it” she said while stretching her arms. 

She was laying on the roof of the Uchiha’s household with Itachi’s best friend Shisui. Ema and him have only been friends for a couple of years because he trains and spends a lot of time with Itachi.

“It’s not that hard” he answered smiling “he wants to make sure you’re ok and that you’re taking care of yourself, he feels like you miss him when he’s on missions”

If only Shisui knew the whole truth. In fact, nobody knew about the connection between the two siblings. The only people that knew are her parents and Itachi and they swore to never tell another soul. Not even Sasuke knew and he was now 6 years old, they couldn’t risk anybody knowing that Itachi had any weakness.

“I’m her older sister” Ema said “I can take care of myself”

“I’m sure you can” He laughed and then turned to look at her “How is your taijutsu going? You still don’t want my help?”

“I’m getting stronger thanks for asking” she said a little annoyed by the question.

The thing is that she didn’t want Shisui’s help because he could discover that something was wrong with her chakra network, and she couldn’t compromise the secret that way. Not even if he was Itachi’s confident.

The connection was getting weirder and weirder with time. She could feel her brother taking more chakra than usual now that he’s ANBU, and she sometimes felt sick. She didn’t want to tell her brother because he would worry and that’s the last thing Ema wants but she needed to do some research about this stuff before something bad happens.

“Did Itachi tell you when is he going to get back?” Ema asked “I mean if you’re here as my babysitter at least I need to know how much longer do I need to bear with your annoying self”

“Ha ha” he laughed sarcastically “I know deep down somewhere in your soulless heart, you like my company”

“As if” she laughed.

“I think he’s going to be back the day past tomorrow” He answered “At least that’s what he told me”

She needed to do her research fast, she has less time than expected. Surely, she could spend the next two days like a bookworm in the library, but there’s one curly haired problem.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Shisui asked.

That’s right, she was stuck with this guy until Itachi gets back.

“I just want to have alone time” she answered “I’m a girl that likes her privacy”

“Sure you do, but your brother said…”

“Why do you have to do anything he says?” Ema interrupted angrily.

“Well, you know, he never shows any emotions towards anything, so the fact that he’s concerned for your wellbeing makes me think just how much he cares for you” he explains.

“He shouldn’t” Ema said while sitting up “You shouldn’t either, I don’t want people looking at me like I’m weak”

“Nobody sees you that way” Shisui argues.

“That’s exactly how you see me, you don’t see me as someone that can be your equal, you just see me as Itachi’s weak sister that can’t do anything by herself and that pisses me off!”

There was a moment of silence. Ema was breathing heavily, Shisui was staring at her as if he wanted to decipher something and then he sighed.

“I don’t have any siblings” He says standing up “So, I don’t know, maybe I thought that by taking care of you and Sasuke I could feel what is like to have siblings. I never saw you as weak, I know you aren’t but it’s ok, you’re not my sister and I shouldn’t have acted like you were”

“Shisui I didn’t…”

“I get it” he smiled “some people aren’t meant to have siblings”

“No, wait” she stood up and walk towards him but he was long gone.

Next morning, Ema woke up feeling bad about the way she acted towards Shisui. It wasn’t his fault that Itachi was a controlling freak that couldn’t leave her alone, she knew she had to apologize but that has to wait because today she was going to spend the whole day in the library.

“Hey sis” she heard Sasuke behind her “where are you going?”

“Hey little man” she said ruffling his hair “I’m just going to the library”

“That’s boring” he whined “why don’t you come with me and practice taijutsu stuff? I bet I can beat your butt by now” 

“I’m sure you could” he couldn’t, Ema depended solely on her taijutsu skills, so she’d been working really hard to master all her moves, but Sasuke didn’t have to know that. “How about tomorrow we train taijutsu together?”

“Really?” he asked 

“Of course, I pinky promise” she said holding out her pinky finger.

“Now you can’t break the promise” he laughed joining their pinkies.

Once inside the library she went to look for books that could inform her about the weird situation that her connection was experimenting. ‘If only Minato was alive, I could ask him personally’ she thought.

She grabbed some books and a notebook to make some notes, she pulled a chair and make herself comfortable because she wasn’t going to get out of there until she finds some answers.

A few hours passed and she still didn’t have a clue about anything, she could feel people staring at her and people going in and out of the library but she didn’t pay any attention to them.

After what felt like a couple of minutes but in fact were almost five hours, she heard someone talking to her.

“Excuse me miss, do you need help with anything?” 

She turned around and saw the librarian staring at her.

“No thank you” she answered politely “I’m just doing some research”

The librarian walked away but she could see her screeching her eyes just to catch the name of the books Ema was reading. ‘This could get me in trouble’.

“Sorry Itachi” she muttered while stealing some of his chakra so she could use her Sharingan.

This was something that they discovered recently about their connection, she could use the same powers as her brother because it was her chakra after all, so if her brother activated or unlocked a new jutsu, she could use it as well.

But of course, it came with a cost and that cost was her stealing chakra from him. Itachi wouldn’t be mad at her, he would tell her that it was hers after all and argue about how she gives him more than he asks.

Her dad on the other hand…

She shivered at the thought. These last few years, Fugaku have been stressing out about political things, he wanted Itachi to help him solve a few problems because of course, her brother was a ‘genius’ and a ‘prodigy’. He gets mad when Ema uses ‘Itachi’s’ chakra, and lately they’ve been arguing more. She knew about the things they say about the Uchiha’s clan, she knew about the hate they get sometimes, but she wasn’t happy about how her dad wanted to solve things. Her brother was just a child, they shouldn’t put so much pressure on his shoulders.

Ema scanned the last page of the book with her Sharingan and put away the books and notes. She was walking home when she saw two figures walking in the street. ‘Shit, they arrived a day early’.

She didn’t have to look under the ANBU mask to know that her brother was behind it. She knew him like the palm of her hand.

“Ema” he stopped in front of her, not taking his mask off.

“hey” she answered.

Itachi looked behind Ema and realized she was coming from the library. ‘weird’ he thought ‘she hates reading’. He wanted to ask her some questions but his ANBU captain was beside him.

“This is my captain” Itachi said presenting her sister to Kakashi, but because they were in ANBU’s complete uniform, he wasn’t aloud to say his name. Ema knew that.

“Well hello you kind sir” she joked, she didn’t know who was behind the mask, but that silver hair looked familiar.

“He’s not that old” Itachi smiled. “I think”

“You think?” the older one talked for the first time since this encounter started. “I’m not old, period”

“Sure” Ema laughed “That explains the white hair”

Itachi release a weird laugh but tried to control himself in front of his superior, he didn’t want to get in trouble because of the comment his sister made.

“You find this funny?” The silver haired guy asked Itachi with an amused face, not that they could see him with his mask on. He knew the little ANBU since a couple of months and not once has he laughed nor smile at anything.

“No sir” Itachi said but they could hear he was trying to hold his laughter.

“Don’t be mean” Ema said “It was just a joke”

Ema put her hand on the older ANBU and smiled at him. At that moment, he recognized her, she was the girl he saved a couple of years ago, she saw him in his weakest state and he thought he wasn’t going to see her again. She grew up, he could see that she was growing to be a beautiful young lady.

“Well, see you later” she said to Itachi. “don’t let this old man give you a hard time”

“I’m not old”

She smiled at him and walked pass them.

Itachi saw how his sister walked away and knew that all his questions were going to be answered once he reached home. He looked at his superior and he saw that he also was looking at Ema.  
“Let’s go” Itachi said taking his captain away from his thoughts.

“Oh right” he answered “who is she?”

“Why do you ask?” Itachi asked. “You’re way too old for her”

“That’s not why…” he started.

“Sure” Itachi interrupted smiling “her name is Ema, she’s my sister”

They kept walking towards the Hokage’s tower in silence until the older ANBU registered something that Itachi said.

“Hey, I’m not that old”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is any mistake, I'm practicing my English with this story, I hope you like it.  
> I'm having a hard time trying to figure out the ages of the characters, so for this story's sake, at the moment Ema is 16, Itachi is 12, Sasuke is 6, Shisui is 16 and Kakashi is 20.  
> Thanks for reading and see you next chapter :)


	4. Mystery Behind the Connection Part 2

“Are you done staring at me?” Ema asked her father while eating her diner.

“Where were you all day?” he asked “The neighbor told me he saw you in the library reading books about sealings”

“Well, the neighbor should learn to mind his own business” she replied with an annoyed tone.

“Is there anything wrong that you’re not telling me?” he asked ignoring his daughter’s tone. “you know you can talk to me, right?"

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry” she replied unsure if she was lying or not.

“Good” Fugaku answered “Do you know if your brother is done with his mission?” 

“No, I’m not his keeper” she said not sure why her brother hasn’t come back yet. 

After dinner, she took Sasuke to the roof to see the stars. This quality time with her brothers was precious to her. Usually, it was just her and Sasuke because Itachi was always busy with missions but once in a while when he’s home, even if he’s tired, he would go with his siblings up the roof.

“Hey sis” Sasuke called Ema “Why is dad always worried about you?”

“I wouldn’t say he’s worried” she laughed “he’s just paranoid because I’m weaker than Itachi and he doesn’t want me to do crazy stuff and get hurt”

“You’re not weak” He said “and even though Itachi is strong, I know that if we join together, we can beat him”

“Really?” she asked while throwing a half glance at his little brother.

“Yeah!” he exclaimed making emphasis with his little arms. 

They laid there in silence for a while, until Sasuke called his sister again with a worried frown.

“You know, I don’t understand a lot of things, but I also worry about you” he said sitting down and looking at his sister “Itachi is always away and it’s only me and you most of the time, and when I become a ninja I’ll be away too and you’ll be all by yourself”

“You don’t need to worry about that” she said smiling “As long as you come back to me, I’ll be fine”.

They heard footsteps walking towards the entrance of the Uchiha compound and the two siblings looked down and saw their missing brother entering the house.

“Hey you” Ema excitedly exclaimed.

“Hey me” Itachi answered smiling up at his sister. “I’ll be there in a minute”

“I think dad wants to talk to you” she answered and she saw how his smile turned into a frown.

“He can wait” he said and went inside the house.

Sasuke was slowly falling asleep in Ema’s arms when Itachi arrived to the roof. As soon as he heard footsteps coming his way he went and hug his big brother with a huge smile on his face.

“You woke him up!” Ema laughed “And here I thought I was his favorite”

“I’m sure you are his favorite” Itachi answered hugging Sasuke back.

“I’ve been with you all week” Sasuke told his sister “Itachi wasn’t here”

“yeah, yeah” she laid down “I know you like him more because he can teach you cool ninja stuff”

Itachi looked at his sister. He knew she was joking, but something deep inside him, made him feel guilty. She has sacrificed a lot of things because of him that he didn’t know how to pay her back.

“I need to learn that cool ninja stuff to protect you sis” Sasuke said laying besides her. 

An hour later, Sasuke was asleep in Ema’s arms while she was playing with his hair. Itachi was in deep thought looking at the stars, he didn’t want to carry the fate of the Uchihas in his back, his dad wants him to spy the ANBU and the leaders of the village but he doesn’t want to.

Itachi knew about the horrible things the people are saying about his clan and he’s not happy about it, but he doesn’t want to risk the safety of his siblings by joining a revolution, there has to be something he could do to stop everything.

“Why the duck face?” Ema asked looking at his brother “I can hear you thinking all the way from here”

“It’s nothing” he answered but he knew he couldn’t trick his sister.

“I have to talk to you” Ema said putting a serious face. "but I don't want you to worry too much, actually I was debating myself if I should tell you or not"

Itachi turned to face his sister.

“I think the connection is evolving” she explained “Sometimes I feel sick and I can’t explain it, it’s not just when you get hurt or when you use a lot of chakra, I can feel when you’re fighting and my body reacts in a weird way” she sighs “I don’t know how to explain it”

“If you want me to stop using your chakra, I’ll do it” he said with a serious face “Is that why you were in the library today?”

“Yeah” she replied “I have a hypothesis, but I’m not sure”

“Ok…?”

“I think that my body reacts every time you’re in danger, because it only happens when you’re away on your missions” she explained.

“So, you’re saying that you’ll get sick every time I’m in danger”

“Something like that” she sighed “I’ll keep researching”

‘This is bad’ Itachi thought. If this is true, then she’ll be sick every day. He was an ANBU for God’s sake, he was in constant danger, he needed to help her with her research without falling out of the missions or the spying his father wants him to do. He just added another weight on his shoulders.

“I’ll try to be more careful” he said.

“Don’t worry” she answered “I know the life of an ANBU isn’t easy, besides it’s nothing serious, it’s just a minor sickness, nothing to worry about”

“Are you sure?” Itachi asked and she nodded. He’ll need to trust her in this.

After a long minute of silence Itachi talked again.

“Why wasn’t Shisui with you?” he asked

“Argh” she scoffed “I don’t need a babysitter, and I think I broke his feelings” she laughed nervously.

“You’re such a heartbreaker” he joked.

She laughed and punched his arm.

“Ouch” they both yelled and then laughed.

“I’m immune to your abuse dear sister, you can’t hit me without getting hurt” he smiled.

“I hate you” she replied.

“No, you don’t”

She loved to see his brother this carefree, he’s usually worried and busy, but there were times like this that he can be himself and smile, and she cherished these moments like no other.

Next morning Ema went to train with Sasuke and she knew he was getting better in his taijutsu, there wasn’t a lot of things she could teach him because he knew the basics, it was just a matter of practice, but after a kick he threw at her, there was one that hit her straight in her face.

“I got ya sis!” he exclaimed victorious.

“yeah, yeah” she said thinking about how she was going to explain Itachi their purple eye. “let’s head to grab some food”

They were walking side by side; she was thinking about grabbing some ramen when a couple of ANBUs passed by. She recognized her brother and she could feel his eyes on her bruised left eye.

“Are you ok?” Itachi asked stopping in front of her, making his companion stop too.

“yeah, Sasuke landed a kick” she said “I wasn’t expecting it” she laughed looking at her little brother that was holding her hand and he was showing the biggest smile she had ever seen in his face.

“Oh, you got me worried for a moment” Itachi said taking out the breath he was holding “well, we’ll be heading out, you should go home soon though, I don’t want you in trouble, you know what’s coming to you”

“yeah, I know” she sighed thinking about the scolding that was waiting for her at home once her dad sees her face.

Itachi’s companion looked at her and then to his partner and he didn’t understand what was going on, but he assume that was a family business and he didn’t think much of it.

“I think I’m going to be grounded until the black eye dies out” she laughed “people shouldn’t see me like this”

“you shouldn’t talk too loud” Itachi warned her “you never know who’s listening”

“Who else is here?” Ema laughed “Sasuke? Your captain that doesn’t even know my name?” 

“I know you’re frustrated” Itachi said “but you should head home before it gets worse”

“you’re not my dad” she said gritting her teeth “and I know what I have to do thank you very much”

Itachi knew the frustration she was feeling, the fact that she couldn’t go out of their house when they shared a visible bruise was something she hated because she needed to stay home a week or two until they were healed so nobody could put two in two. Their connection was a secret and it was a weight they both shared.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew in that moment that his captain was joining the dots in his head and he didn’t want to bring more unwanted attention to the case so he nodded his head at his siblings and walked away. Itachi trusted Kakashi, he knew that if things go south, he could trust him, but he didn’t want to put that weight on his shoulders. Yet.

Not even Shisui knew the truth, and if things go down like he suspects they’ll do, with the Uchihas being mad with the elders and the elders suspecting the Uchihas, he knew that it was just a matter of time before he tells Shisui the truth so he can help him protect his sister.

And if things get complicated, he was willing to drag Kakashi in the mix, not to help him with the Uchiha’s revolution, that was something that has to be dealt by an Uchicha, but to keep his sister safe from the enemies he is gaining with time, because if their connection gets to enemies’ ears, Ema is going to be in grave danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thanks again for reading my story :D  
> I hope you like it


	5. Things Get Complicated

“Why are you telling me this?” Shuisui asked Itachi with a confused frown “This is a big deal, if somebody finds out this information, you could be in grave danger, not to mention Ema”

Itachi already knew that but he didn’t have a lot of options and he needed Shisui’s help with what he was planning to do.

“I know” he said in a low voice “but, with how everything is falling apart with the clan, I need your help, now more than ever”

“I still don’t know why you gave me this information” Shisui said “If an enemy captures me, he can look into my memory and find out your weakness, this was a foolish plan”

“I know, but I need you to help me” Itachi said “I want to revert the sealing and I can’t do it myself, and I know Ema is going to be against it”

“If what you just told me is true, you’re probably going to die” Shisui yelled “Is that what you want?”

“No” the younger boy said “I want to prevent something bad happening to Ema, think about it this way… if I get hurt, she gets hurts, that’s how it has always been, and I’ve been perceiving people in the village constantly watching every move I made, and I thought it was only me, but yesterday I found the fourth Hokage’s journal in the ANBU’s headquarters”

“Was there anything about the connection written there?”

“Yes and no, our names aren’t written there” Itachi said “but there was a record of every sealing he could perform, all the research he did in his lifetime and how many times he succeeded to use them”   
“So, he had registered that he did a connection sealing?” 

“That’s right” Itachi said “actually my dad told me that the Fourth wasn’t sure if it was going to work because it was too risky but my father insisted to save me and my mother, we were very lucky”

“You and Ema were like an experiment?” Shisui said surprised “That was very dangerous”

“Ema doesn’t know about it” Itachi said “My father told me because he wanted me to be forever thankful to have a sister like her and to make sure she has a peaceful life”

“That doesn’t sound like him at all” Shisui said

“I was little when he told me, he wasn’t always as cold as he is now”

“So, if somebody in ANBU had read the journal, they know that Lord Fourth did the sealing and you don’t want them to keep researching further because they’ll get to you or Ema?”

“That’s right” Itachi said. 

“I think you need to calm down” Shisui said grabbing Itachi by his shoulders “Nobody knows about your connection and if somebody has read the journal so be it, they’re a lot of people in the village, you being paranoid can be more suspicious than anything”

Itachi relaxed his body.

“I think you’re right”

“Now, the question is, what are we going to do… you said you perceive people watching you?” 

“Yes”

“Well, you’re the youngest ANBU ever, so let’s not make a whole deal out of it” Shisui smiled “and people knowing the secret should be the least of your worries because nobody is going to suspect that the famous Yellow Flash helped the leader of the Uchiha clan, so you should sleep peacefully at night without any worry”

Itachi knew Shisui had a point, but there was something that he couldn’t get his mind off. His dad with a couple of advisers from the clan, were planning a revolution against the village’s elders and he was pretty sure that Fugaku was going to drag him in that mess.

“The only thing that we need to worry is about what do you want to do with the seal” Shisui continued “If you erase it, you’ll probably die, because if we think about it, they connected you to Ema not only because you didn’t have chakra, but also because you were almost dead when you were born, so if you take it out, you’ll be weak, even if you have her chakra, it’ll probably consume you slowly, like a disease I suppose”

“I haven’t thought about it that way” Itachi said

“I know, that’s why you have me, to remind you of the important things you miss” Shisui laughed “now, I can’t let you do that, until we have another solution”

“That’s why we need to do our research behind Ema’s back” Itachi said serious “I don’t want to stress her out”.

“Fine” Shisui sighed “who else knows about this?”

“Ema, my parents, Lord fourth until he died, you…” Itachi made a long pause, lost in his thoughts.

“There wasn’t anyone else where you were born?” He interrupted.

“Ema said something about a nurse helping out” Itachi said “but I don’t know who she is or if she’s still around”

“You realize you have to find her? We don’t know who she is or if she’s going to give or sell the information”

“She hasn’t said anything, because nobody has tried to harm us or threaten us… yet” Itachi said deep in thought “But you’re right, we need to find her”.

Meanwhile Ema was laying in her bed, bored as hell because she wasn’t aloud to go out her house with her black eye. She didn’t blame Sasuke, on the contrary, she was proud he could land a hit but her youngest brother didn’t think that way and the blame was eating him alive.

The first few days after the incident, he wouldn’t let her leave her room without him as a bodyguard and he would bring her candies and food from downtown. After a week he calmed himself down, but he was still treating her like a porcelain doll.

She stood up and went to Itachi’s room to look if he had some dangos hidden there for her to eat. He’ll never admit it out loud, but he had such a sweet tooth and even though their parents were strict about their diet, Itachi will go to the extent of hiding his precious dangos in his secret drawer.

“Let’s see” 

She opened it and she not only found the sweets, but she found documents that her brother had hidden there. They were all sealed and they had the Hokage’s markings all over them. ‘What’s going on’ she thought.

Well, if Itachi had them, he could see them, so that means technically she also could. She took a long breath and activated her Sharingan. ‘If I use Itachi’s eyes I’ll be able to read this’ she thought.

And she was right, she opened the documents but short after she read them, she threw them back in the drawer. She couldn’t believe what she had just read. She had some idea about the things the village said about the Uchihas, I mean, she had received the insults herself, but to send an Uchiha to spy on his clan, that was low, very low.

Now the question lies in if she confronts her brother about it or if she acts as if she hasn’t read anything. She needed to think, maybe Itachi was spying the Hokage and bringing information to the clan, but that was as low as the first option.

‘What are you doing little brother?’

She heard steps coming that way and she closed the drawer and ran to her room to avoid being discovered. 

“Ema!” she heard Sasuke outside her room.

“Come in”

“You’ll never guess what I did today” he said throwing himself in her bed besides her.

“You found a giant pink unicorn” She joked.

“No sis” he laughed “You’re so silly, I was able to hit the hidden spot behind the rock that big bro hits every time”

“Really?” she said “I don’t believe you, my little Sasuke doing something as impressive as that? I need to see it”

“Yeah, come on, I’ll show you” he said excitedly jumping off the bed.

“Sasuke I…” she started and Sasuke turned around to see her and he understood, she couldn’t go out yet.

“Oh, well don’t worry, I’ll show you when you’re healed” he returned to his spot in her bed.

“Don’t be sad” she said “look at it this way, you can practice and become an expert at hitting the spot that you’ll never miss it again”

Sasuke just nodded and Ema hugged him.

“I’m sorry sis” he cried in her arms “I’ll never hurt you again, I promise”

“You don’t have to worry about that” she reassured him “That was a good hit, I’m proud that you’re getting better”

Sasuke didn’t answer and they stood there holding each other. She wanted her youngest brother to feel good about his achievements but the fact that she was “grounded” and that it was “his fault” make him feel less confident about himself.

Next week, she could hide the bruise with make up, so that’s what she did and she went out to find answers about the thing that’s been bugging her since she read Itachi’s files. The fact that her brother was avoiding her wasn’t helping with her anxiety and with all the doubts she had about her brother’s involvement in all the political issues that were going on.

She was walking down the street when she recognized Itachi’s captain reading a book. He had his ANBU mask on, but she could recognize his silver hair and his lean figure from a mile away. She had two options, she could either ask him about it and probably put his brother’s position as an ANBU in a tight rope, or to follow him and see if he knows anything.

Now, Ema didn’t have any experience following people, not to mention an ANBU captain, but she didn’t think about the odds at the moment, she was more worried about knowing the truth more than anything.

After 3 blocks of “successfully following” the silver haired man turned in an alleyway and Ema fell right into his trap.

“Why are you following me?” he turned and saw the brunette standing awkwardly. In fact, Kakashi knew he was being followed but he didn’t expect it to be Itachi’s sister, he loosened his stiff and menacing posture and leaned on the wall.

“Well, you see” she started awkwardly. In reality she was dying of embarrassment “I found something I shouldn’t have read on my brother’s hidden drawer, that I shouldn’t been telling you”  
She made a pause to put her thoughts in order.

“I read something I shouldn’t and I wanted to know what my brother has been into but now that I’m telling you, it sounds silly” she laughed “I’ll just mind my own business and head back home”

“You realize that if anyone else finds out that you’ve read confidential information, could get you arrested” He said. He should be furious that a mere civilian had read a confidential document, he was an ANBU after all, but for some reason he felt intrigued by her.

“I know now” she said nervously “but because you’re a good friend, you’re not going to report me or tell my brother that you talked to me… right?”

“Oh, are we friends now?” he joked “some friends we are that I didn’t even know, and because I’m such a good friend as you said, it is my duty to tell you that you should mind your own business and to not go into your brother’s stuff”

“So, you’re not going to report me?” she asked laughing nervously.

“Go home” Kakashi laughed.

“I’m Ema” she said extending her hand for him to shake.

“I know” he said shaking her hand and it surprised Ema because she didn’t remember telling him her name. Maybe Itachi talked about her with his ANBU partners but that didn’t sound like her brother at all. He was a quiet person after all.

“You’re not going to tell me your name, right?” she asked taking her hand back.

“Nop” he said and lifted his ANBU mask for her to see his right eye wink at her.

He walked away and she stood there in the alleyway in shock. ‘Did he just wink?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading!  
> Things are getting interesting (I hope)


	6. The Ally

(1st person POV)

I was walking down the street going to grab some food to go for Sasuke and me. My parents were going to be out tonight because they had a clan meeting. I don’t know what for, I mean, I’m not stupid, I know that they want to do something about the discrimination that is increasing towards our clan, but I still don’t know what are their plans.

Itachi was being as mysterious as ever. The other day I saw those documents in his drawer and I’m sure he knows that I saw them but he’s been avoiding me, he’s been avoiding Sasuke too and that’s causing our little brother to feel sad about himself lately.

Little Sasuke seeks Itachi’s recognition for everything he does, I suppose is because of my father’s ways to tell him to get better. He compares everything he does to Itachi arguing that he had good reasons for doing so.

‘I want Sasuke to grow up and be able to protect the family’ my father told me the other day when I confronted him ‘what if something bad happens to me, or if the connection breaks and Itachi won’t be able to protect you? Sasuke doesn’t have a weakness that can get him killed, that’s why he needs to train harder’

He had a point but still, he was being very harsh to our brother. To our almost 8-year-old brother. I mean Itachi had it worse because we were at war when we were little, but that’s not the point here.

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze in my place and turned my head up to see a young silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face and with his shinobi protector over his right eye.

He was Itachi’s ANBU captain I could recognize that silver hair everywhere.

“Don’t panic” he told me for only me to hear “but you’re being followed… act naturally”

I followed him without looking back. I know I shouldn’t trust strangers, and I’m probably going to get lectured when I get home, but I knew I could trust this guy, he was Itachi’s captain after all, he’s not going to hurt me… right?

We turned in an alleyway and stopped. He performed some hand signs and made a clone of himself and turned to look at me.

“Do you know how to make a clone?” he asked looking at me straight in the eye.

I did know how to do one, but I wasn’t allowed to do it. Besides I didn’t know where Itachi was, but I was sure he needed the chakra more than me.

“Is a yes or no question” he said getting annoyed.

“No” I said.

He nodded and did some other hand signs. A ray of lightning appeared in his hand and he exploded the wall of a building that was behind us. He told me to follow him and we enter through the debris.

His clone went to other direction I guess to distract whoever was following me. I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it with his hand to shut me up. Rude much.

It was an abandoned building, I guess he knew that before making a hole on the wall. He took his hand away from my mouth and pointed up for me to go upstairs, he was following me close behind.

Once upstairs he opened room by room with extremely caution, that’s how ninjas work, I supposed, and once it was all clear he let out the breath he was holding.

“Ok, we’re safe now” he said sitting down on the floor. “We need to wait until it’s all clear”

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“I should be asking you that” He said and I could tell by the single eye he was showing, he was serious “Why were there ninjas from The Root following you”

“what?” I asked confused “What is The Root?”

He examined my face to see if I was lying and he discovered that I didn’t have a clue of what was going on.

“I don’t have permission to explain what is The Root, the only thing I can tell you is that they’re dangerous and they won’t stop until they have what they’re looking for, that’s why I was confused as to why they were following you” he explained “Do you have anything they could target?”

The only secret I have, is well hidden, nobody outside my family knows about it, so that can’t be it. Maybe they want something with Itachi and because I’m his sister they want information but besides that I can’t think of anything.

“The only thing I can think of is my brother” I said honestly “But still I don’t know why would they target him”

“I can think of a couple of things that they could want with your brother” he said deep in thoughts “but I don’t think that was the case, it looked like they had all the information and they just wanted to capture you”

“But why me?” I asked honestly.

“The only thing I can think of is because of your dad” I stared at him with a confused frown “let me explain, I know you’ve realized all the things that are going on between the elders and the Uchihas, I don’t have all the information but I can sense the tension between those two factions. Now you’re the Uchiha leader’s daughter, that makes you a target if the elders want to have the upper hand against him”

“That does makes sense” I said “But the Hokage would never do that”

“You’re right, the Hokage would never do that, but there are others that aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty” He said looking at me like he wanted me to decipher something with those words “I can’t give you details though, but you need to trust me when I tell you that not everyone thinks like the Hokage”

“So, this people that doesn’t think like the Hokage as you said, they want me captured to be used as a hostage?”

“That’s the only reason I can think of” he said.

I tried not to panic, I was a big girl, I’m the first born of the great Fugaku Uchiha, and still at this moment I felt like a little girl lost in the forest, afraid of the wild animals she may encounter. Only that she wasn’t in a forest, she was in the middle of the village, and there weren’t wild animals, but human beings that wanted to capture me.

“I need Itachi” I said in a low voice. "he needs to hear this"

“We could call him but this situation can trigger a lot of things, if the Uchihas discover that they wanted to capture you, that’ll give them an excuse to bring down the Hokage even though I’m sure he has nothing to do with this. Now if we tell the Hokage and we’re not careful enough, this bad people could hear it and they’ll be more desperate to capture you or worse…”

“I need Itachi” I repeated “or Shisui” I added more quietly.

“Well, we can’t get out of here in a while, so we need to wait” He closed his eye and rested his head against the wall letting out a tired breath.

“Thank you” I said truthfully, without him I… I didn’t want to think about it “I mean it… even though I’m a complete stranger, thank you for being here helping me”

“You’re not a stranger” He said with his eye closed “You’re Itachi’s sister”

“I have a name you know” I tried to joke.

“I know” he answered,

We sat there in silence and I was thinking about the whole situation. This stranger, well not stranger, was helping me, someone that doesn’t have anything to do with him, risking his life (I think), for something that he isn’t part of. He’s not an Uchiha so this isn’t his fight and as far as I know he isn’t a member of this so-called Root.

I was deep in thought when suddenly I remembered something important. Sasuke. He was alone in the house waiting for me to arrive with food. If I’m not back soon, he’ll be worried and is going to try to look for me and if this man’s suspicion is right, he can be targeted too.

“I need Itachi” I said for the third time “Sasuke is alone and he’ll get worried and he can do something dumb and get in trouble or worse …”

“Calm down” he said interrupting me “We can’t get out of here yet; we don’t know if it’s safe to go out”

“But someone can come in and help us, right?” I said trying to think of a plan to get out of here “we can call for backup, right?”

“How are we going to do that?” he asked opening his eye “I was alone when I found you, I didn’t bring anything with me to call for help”

I had an idea, it was risky and stupid and he could find out about the secret but this was an emergency, Sasuke was alone, defenseless back at home, there were people trying to kidnap me, and even though I’m with a powerful ninja, we can’t make a scene because we are in the middle of the village, people could get hurt, or worse, killed.

I turned around and took my Kunai out of my holster, it was for self defense and it was the only one I had, but right now I was going to do something extremely stupid and dangerous.

“What are you doing?” The silver haired man asked with a concerned voice.

“I need Itachi” I said holding my Kunai. ‘I can do this’ I thought.

I was about to stab myself in a non-deadly part of my body when suddenly I felt a hand grabbing mine stopping me right away. I looked up only to see the ninja in front of me with a surprised eye looking behind me.

“What are you doing?” I heard Itachi’s voice.

What in the world…?

“The perimeter is secured for now” another voice said entering the room “There are three down but there could be more”

Shisui was also here, I didn’t understand what was going on, the man in front of me was as surprised as I was so I’m assuming he didn’t call them, but how did they get here? How did they find me?  
“How, what…” I couldn’t speak properly.

“I heard you” Itachi said in a low voice “I came as fast as I could”

“You should’ve seen him earlier” Shisui smiled “He was freaking out”

“I bet” I said in a low voice. “How…?”

“Not here” Itachi interrupted me looking at my savior with a deadly frown.

“Itachi. he saved me” I said trying to calm him down without luck.

“You almost stabbed yourself in front of him, if I didn’t arrive, you could’ve been hurt” he said serious.

“It’s not his fault” I defended him “I was trying to call you by…”

Itachi covered my mouth with his hand, why is everyone trying to shut me up today?

“Not here” he said taking his hand away “you’re acting rash, we need to be careful with what we say”

“Itachi, he just saved my life… besides I’m the older sister here” I pointed “I don’t care if you act like a 50-year-old man, or if you act like you’re the one that needs to control everything, you need to tell me what’s going on because you can’t keep me away things like dad does”

“If you want me to treat you like my older sister, don’t act stupid” he answered “There is so many things going on that you can’t be part of because…”

“Because I’m weak?” I asked interrupting him “because I can’t defend myself? Because you want me to be ignorant of all the mess that is going on?”

“Because dad and I made a promise, to never involve you in things that could put your life at risk so you can have a peaceful life without worries” he said serious looking at me straight at my eyes.

“Well,” I started without breaking the eye contact “I’m already at risk and I don’t know what to do about it because you’ve kept me ignorant all this time”

Itachi didn’t say anything, he just kept staring into my eyes.

“Now, either you or Shisui tell me what’s going on or I swear that I won’t hesitate to limit you to do further activities in the future” I threaten him activating my sharingan.

The room was completely silent. We could hear each other’s breathing. Itachi activated his sharingan without breaking the eye contact and I could feel how many chakra he was using.

“I need to do this alone” he said after a couple of minutes of just staring at me “I’ll stop these guys that are following you and I’ll find the best solution for this problem”

“Why are you so stubborn?” I asked “We can do this like a team, they’re already targeting me, so you can’t keep me in the dark, not this time.”

“just before I arrived, you were going to stab yourself” he pointed “do you think you can handle this?”

“I was trying to call you so we could handle it together” I answered “I was in panic because Sasuke is alone and I didn’t have a way out of here but now that you’re here we can go”

“You worry too much” he said disactivating his sharingan.

“And you need to start telling me things” I pointed “starting as to why The Root is following me”

“What?” Shisui interrupted “the guys that I knocked out, were Hokage’s ANBU”

“There were three ninjas from The Root following her when I reached her” 

The three of us turned to look at the man that was leaning against the wall hearing all the family drama that was going on. 

“What do you mean Kakashi?” my brother asked worried.

“I mean that there is something that The Root wants with her” Kakashi answered looking at Itachi with a bored expression “And I’m sure it has something to do with the Uchiha’s coup… she’s right, you can’t keep her in the dark, she’s already involved, and I don’t pretend to know what’s going on inside your house, but you need to listen to your big sister”

“You know nothing” Itachi gritted his teeth with an angry expression.

“Itachi, he’s right” Shisui said putting his hand on my brother’s shoulder “Ema is not stupid and you know it, she has been through a lot and you can’t keep her in the dark. We need to solve this together”

“She can’t fight against those guys” Itachi said “they’re too dangerous”

“Then we train her” Kakashi said “we don’t have to involve her in the fights but we can teach her the basics to defend herself”

“She can’t” Itachi argued “she can’t use genjutsu or ninjutsu, she doesn’t have control over her chakra”

You big fat liar. I see how it is, you prefer to make them believe that I’m weak before revealing the secret. I think we’re pass that point, I need to know how to fight, but on the other hand, if I fight, we’re going to need to have half and half of the chakra and the ‘powerful’ Itachi is not going to be able to fight at his best.

“She doesn’t need to know genjutsu or ninjutsu” Kakashi answered “I know a jonin that only uses taijutsu and he’s powerful enough to win against me in a fight”

I could’ve been a ninja without messing up Itachi’s chakra? Why did nobody tell me this? My dream of being a ninja was right there in front of me, I just needed to work harder and they never told me anything?

“Is worth the effort” Shisui said after a while “Now we need to head to your house, Sasuke must be worried”

Then he turned to look at Kakashi.

“I don’t know if we can trust you” he said honestly “I personally don’t have anything against you, but one wrong move we make and we can get locked up in jail or worse”

“I’m going to head home” Itachi said “I’ll make sure there isn’t anyone near” He was about to jump out of the window when he turned “Thank you Kakashi, I know this isn’t your fight but thank you for saving my sister”

Kakashi just nodded and my brother disappeared in less than a second.

“Ok, now that the kid is gone” Shisui started “We need to talk about the big problem. Ema do you trust this guy?”

“Yes” I said confidently. Although I didn’t know why.

“Do you want to be involved in this mess?” Shisui asked him.

“I’m already involved” he replied tiredly.

“Well, I’m going to explain everything we know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story!  
> I hope you like it and sorry again if there is any mistake ... English is not my first language and it gets hard sometimes to know if I wrote something right.  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
